O Último Pedido de Tai Lung
by Joz09
Summary: Quais são os limites do Orgulho? Faz muito orgulho está ferido? Ler e apreciar. Po e Tai Lung, em uma amizade?


**O último pedido de Tai Lung ****  
><strong>  
>Olá amigos, eu trago uma nova história, aqui vou tentar mostrar o que eu imaginava antes de o leopardo Tai Lung foi morto, se você é um fã dele, em confiança, como eu também sou um fã dele, aqui vai:<p>

Arrependimento Tai Lung final

Era uma manhã fria de inverno em 1998 no Vale da Paz, uma aldeia com nenhum progresso tecnológico na China, todos os moradores irritados e 5 do vale tinham retirado temporariamente depois de saber que Tai Lung estava indo para o ataque vale sem compaixão, apenas o Mestre Shifu tinha ficado no Palácio de Jade, morrendo porque seu filho havia sido espancado sem piedade. Enquanto isso, Ping Street, no perto do Vale da Paz, Po e Tai Lung estavam enfrentando, Tai Lung estava lutando com toda sua força enorme, porque ele só queria ser feliz recebendo o Scroll Dragon, Tai Lung estava confuso e não sabia o que fazer, queria mostrar a todos que ele era o melhor, mas não foi compreendido até que tentou atacar Po Po e manteve o seu dedo indicador agarrando ataque, Tai Lung estava paralisado naquele momento, sabendo que última últimos momentos de sua vida tinha chegado, ele iria morrer violentamente pulverizado pela Guerreiro Dragão verdade, suas tentativas foram em vão, que havia alguém mais poderoso que ele, que foi Po. Naquela época, Po levantou o dedinho e perguntou: você sabe o que acontece quando você dobrar o dedo mindinho? E Tai Lung disse de uma forma muito surpreso: A impressão digital chave mestra de Wuxi. Po estava prestes a pronunciar Skadush!, Mas naqueles poucos segundos de vida de Tai Lung, uma coisa estranha aconteceu. Tai Lung teve visões e começou a lembrar que o Mestre tinha o adotou e ele cresceu muito Amante de animais, ensinando-o a se orgulhar, mas tão traído e abandonado quando soube que seu filho amado não seria o melhor, todos com orgulho, Tai Lung lembrado deste tão logo ele se sentiu mal, muito triste e eu só queria pedir desculpas a seu pai por não se tornar um Guerreiro Dragão, Tai Lung foi um pouco estranho, eu queria expressar algo que nunca experimentamos antes e queria mencionar uma palavra que nunca tinha mencionado, de volta à realidade para ver o seu dedo em anexo, e abaixou a cabeça e jogou fora uma lágrima que caiu no sopé da Po.

Po assisti um pouco surpreso, sabendo que Tai Lung nunca teria sido capaz de chorar, e perguntou:

¿Tai Lung, você está chorando? - Po mencionado um pouco surpreso e tentando entender o Tai Lung.

Tai Lung disse: Sim, Dragon Warrior, eu estou chorando, por favor, como um herói você é, você diz o seu último desejo de deixar o seu oponente antes de ser finalmente derrotado. - Mencionar as lágrimas e choro, com uma voz de arrependimento, a partir de seu próprio coração.

Po, então, olhou para ele tristemente e começou a pensar, e deixar o dedo mínimo, e Tai Lung estava sentado em uma cadeira no restaurante do Sr. Ping, e derramou um copo de água, tinha que levá-lo Tai Lung, porque foi mal batido, não podia se mover, e ele perguntou Po: Tai Lung, o que aconteceu, você era um bom guerreiro, por que você se tornou o mal?

Tai Lung respondeu em um mestre muito triste, eu queria ser como você, o lendário Dragon Warrior, eu queria provar a todos que era o melhor, mas eles fizeram-me de lado, e eu, eu, eu não sei o que fazer e Eu decidi lidar com os moradores mencionado Tai Lung .- gagueira.

Po disse: Mas se você soubesse que você era o guerreiro mais forte de todos e mais temido do Vale da Paz, por abusar delas, por quê?

Tai Lung disse, eu fiz, eu fiz isso porque eu queria mostrar que ninguém poderia ganhar um Mestre, não, eu era o melhor, o melhor de tudo, o mais forte, mais temido, causaria medo de me ser dito ao Mestre não havia ninguém mais forte que eu, e eu fui escolhido.

Po então, refletindo sobre a atitude de Tai Lung, e começaram a discutir, mencionando o seguinte: o que fez você reage assim porque eu queria ser o melhor? O que o impediu de aceitar que você fosse o único?

Tai Lung disse: toda a culpa, ódio e todo o dano que que me levou a tornar-se assim, era, era que o orgulho maldito, maldito orgulho que o Mestre me arruinou e ele me ensinou a ter orgulho, eu teria dito que ninguém mais maior do que eu, e cresceu orgulhoso, ele arruinou a minha vida, que o Mestre droga arruinou a minha vida. - Tai Lung com raiva mencionado, mas não em posição de ataque, eu estava com raiva, mas inofensivo, não causar qualquer dano.

Po foi muito chocado, eu não podia acreditar que o orgulho exagerado voltar a um leopardo bom, o mais poderoso e mal Vale da Paz do leopardo.

Naquela época, Tai Lung terminou tomando seu copo de água, e ficou, Po fez o mesmo, então Tai Lung veio a Po, mas não para atacar, então Po o reconheceu, e abraçou-Tai Lung Po forte e disse: Obrigado, muito obrigado meu amigo, eu tenho suportado, você me ouviu, porque, realmente, muito obrigado. - Menção lágrimas Tai Lung de felicidade, mas também um pouco magoado.

Po também abraçou-o e disse: Tai Lung, leopardos são os melhores que eu já conheci alguém tivesse me dito nunca Panda grande e gordo, nem nunca alguém tivesse me dito "amigo", disse ela sorrindo na frente do Po leopardo. Tai Lung Po estava abraçando como um menino abraçando o pai. Tai Po Lung sabia que eu estava pronto para se tornar bom.

Em seguida, ele mencionou Tai Lung, Po, você pode me levar para onde meu pai para pedir desculpas, eu não posso estar bem com ele, eu quero amá-lo, e espero que ele gosta de mim, eu iria também ensinar o valor da humildade, não é como o me velho, e também gostaria de me perdoar e ser meu irmão mais novo para ter alguém que aprecia-me como sou. - Menção Tai Lung com um sorriso único no rosto.

Po estava feliz com a boa vontade de Tai Lung, e também porque ninguém lhe tinha dito que queria sua Po irmão mais novo.

Po então declarou o seguinte: Friends?

Tai Lung disse: Friends for Life, Po Master, e duas mãos juntas, de mãos dadas Po e Tai Lung, marcando o início de uma grande amizade, e boa, a reunião do Tai Lung valor do amor ao próximo.

E assim por Po e Tai Lung se tornaram melhores amigos, eo leopardo mencionaram o seguinte:

Agora só uma coisa resta a fazer, buscar o meu pai.

Po respondeu: que é Tai Lung, que é.

E assim os dois amigos foram para o Palácio de Jade.

Era um fundo por do sol dourado, e dois amigos liderado a subir as escadas do Palácio de Jade, onde iria encontrar um mestre.

Tai Lung estava muito cansado, Po estava cansado também, e que muito esforço para subir as escadas, mas os dois chegaram no final das escadas.

Resposta professor

Já no Palácio de Jade, Mestre Po encontrado deitado no chão, e disse, professor! OK?

Mestre respondeu: Se panda, eu estou bem, o que era Tai Lung foi derrotado?

Po Mestre respondeu, na verdade, queria introduzir alguém para derrotar o Tai Lung mal. - Po, disse com um sorriso adorável no rosto refletido.

Então Mestre, perguntou-lhe o que poderoso guerreiro que derrotou Tai Lung, eu gostaria de encontrar em pessoa, ele foi com você?

Po disse: Se um professor, então trazê-lo.

Shifu estava quieto, pensei que finalmente morreu Tai Lung, contanto que ninguém teria decepcionado o seu orgulho enorme.

E que veio Po, e disse: Mestre, aqui está o poderoso guerreiro que ficaria feliz em se reunir novamente com você e ser seu amigo de novo.

Mestre, um pouco surpreso, mas feliz, disse: E se? Será que eu já sabia antes?, Mas o que meu amigo teria sido capaz de derrotar tal besta e tão forte.

Po respondeu: Claro, se um professor, deixe-me apresentar-lhe Tai Lung, que derrotou o Tai Lung mal.

Professor surpreso e preocupado, ele respondeu: Po, eu não conheço nenhum Tai Lung antes da besta que defraudou o meu orgulho.

Em seguida, ele mencionou Po Mestre, o Tai Lung se tornou realidade para ele. Mestre, um pouco mais tranquila, pensando que era um Tai Lung havia conhecido antes e não podia se lembrar, eu esperei.

Naquela época, o leopardo Tai Lung se aproximou dele e disse: Pai, eu vim pedir desculpas, eu quero ser seu filho. - Tai Lung disse com uma voz tão doce e adorável sorriso quando você menciona essa frase.

Mestre olhou para ele e disse: Tai Lung O que você está fazendo aqui sujeira idiota miserável, o lixo, infeliz, o que você está fazendo aqui, por que não sair filho porra serve para nada.

Tai Lung, no momento estava chateado, como nunca antes, alguém já tinha dito isso, o leopardo começou a sentir raiva e fúria incontrolável no momento, mas não reagiu violentamente, mas ele mencionou ao Mestre o seguinte: Pai, é acalmar, porque eu não estou atacando você, posso perdoar e amar de novo?

Professor, muito infeliz, ele disse: ninguém Olha, eu já tenho meus filhos, e você acha que eu preciso de você, você acha que me tratando maneira agradável será o Guerreiro Dragão? Não, o Guerreiro Dragão já está definido e você não vai ser, mais, compreender-me estúpido anymore. Professor mencionou enquanto ele tomou uma haste de aço, ligeiramente grossa e bateu na cabeça de Tai Lung na frente dele, mas quando o bar já estava de cabeça aimpactar grossas de aço de Tai Lung, um leopardo presos, removidos para Mestre, Mestre do hard-carregamento era porque era muito pesado e eu sabia que ninguém poderia machucar. Tai Lung, mas retirou-o, levou-a com ambos os braços, e dobrou-o como se fosse papel, dobrado em forma de U, até então quebrado as 2 metades permaneceu nas mãos de 2 Tai Lung enorme, então , leopardo atirou-a com raiva.

Mestre havia sido surpreendido, não podia acreditar que Tai Lung tinha uma força tão grande, os braços eram muito difíceis como o seu punho, também se destacou e seus peitorais eram tão duro como uma rocha, como peito e pernas .

Naquela época, Tai Lung disse Shifu: Mestre, eu não gosto de você está me distrair quando você está falando, quando você fala sobre respeito, e parar de me insultar. Ele disse Tai Lung com uma voz um pouco mais forte e já não me sentia tão feliz ele.

Mestre disse: Hahahahaha, realmente, Isso é tudo que você pode fazer uma coisa pequena e ainda me pedem para respeitá-lo, e ainda te perdôo, jajajajaja, você é tão estúpida, quem vai querer um aluno como você , jajajaja, e ainda quero ser seu pai. Haha, me dar tantas risadas, eu nunca tinha visto alguém tão estúpido quanto você, sério, você tem que fazer mais do que você pode convencer este homem. - Master mencionado em um tom de zombaria, mas em sua mente dizendo, wow, nunca vi alguém tão forte e formidável, apesar de tudo que você diz e eu jogo é imposta.

Enquanto isso, Tai Lung mencionou-lhe: Mestre, deixar que o orgulho amaldiçoado, deixá-lo, obtê-lo, deixá-lo. Tai Lung-mencionado chorando desesperadamente.

Professor disse-lhe: Que orgulho, Quem é você para dizer que estou orgulhoso você é um ninguém, nem mesmo você deve falar com ele, eu sou superior a você miserável leopardo .- Mestre mencionado em um muito imperativo.

Naquela época, Tai Lung rugiu tão alto que seu rugido é ouvido em quase todo o Vale da Paz.

Po e Shifu ficaram quietos, contido, e em que, disse o choro leopardo deixa de ser orgulhoso, não deixe que ele se orgulhar, você vai estragar, vamos ajudar, eu estava orgulhoso e terminou mal, eu sinto muito e desejo sua mudança, faça, faça! - Gritou Tai Lung.

Professor mencionou: Eu não vou, eu estou bem, se não fosse, nunca consegui o que eu sou, e você não seria o que você está feito.

Tai Lung estava pensando um pouco, e rugiu novamente, e eu disse: não é verdade, nada que você diz é verdade, você está mentindo, não minta Mestre, não mentem - Mencionado Tai Lung!.

Que, Tai Lung shifu desesperada e agarrou com uma mão e segurou-a para cima, e eu mencionei mudanças Mestre chorando, as mudanças, mas desta vez, fazê-lo! - Mencionado Tai Lung.

Mestre olhou para ele e de repente começou a rir e disse: jajajaja, não, não, não, menino, dá-me rir, dá-me o riso, olhar, me ser mais velho do que você pensa que você vai fazer Se eu sei mais do que você, e eu sei que tenho conseguido com o orgulho de ser temido e ser respeitado, então você tem. Orgulho em primeiro lugar! - Mestre exclamou.

Tai Lung disse: o quê, e com toda a força do seu braço, liberou uma aShifu com todo o peso da sua mão em direção ao chão, fazendo um buraco 100 pés de largura no chão, e disse:

Se você não quer fazer o bem, eu vou fazer isso da maneira mais difícil. - Tai Lung disse em uma fria.

Mestre olhou para ele e disse-lhe morrer: Tai Lung, yo, yo, eu sinto muito, perdoe-me por não aceitar suas desculpas, você sabe, eu tenho sido um orgulho, um tolo, você sabe, você está certo, eu estou errado, você sabe, eu perdôo meu filho, que fez Tai Lung apagar da face da raiva que eu tinha e eu mencionei a Master: Sério, o que fazer Mestre?

Naquele momento, o Mestre fez uma cara de pesar, e disse: Tai Lung, você me ensinou a não ter orgulho, mais uma vez, será o pai e filho. Tai Lung era suficientemente descentralizado e felicidade interior que tinham invadido o seu coração.

Mestre mencionou: Agora, Tai Lung, você pode carregar em seu ombro? Preciso contar um segredo.

Tai Lung disse: Se o papai, vamos lá, diga-me, então, a cargo Mestre Tai Lung ao seu ombro e disse: Diga-me Papai, o que eu quis dizer.

Shifu foi esperto e pegou bobagem Tai Lung, e bateu-lhe com um bastão na cabeça, fazendo com que o leopardo consciência perdida.

Tudo Sobre Orgulho

Então ele mencionou algo Shifu Tai Lung, quando o leopardo estava fraco, e disse: jajajaja, caiu, jajajaja, o que você poderia acreditar como você, eu, Master, o melhor kung fu mestre de toda a China, vai dar esta confiança tão facilmente?, jajajaja, você é fraco, e chamou-Po, e disse: Po, Tai Lung mal desperto, você se senta sobre ele e eu apliquei a chave de impressões digitais Wuxi, para terminar, porque eu estou entediado, Eu não suporto estupidez muito para mim, hahaha, parar de ser orgulhoso, jajajajaja, o que é um tolo, como se suas palavras pouco estavam indo para mover-me, é por isso que eu sou o melhor mestre de kung fu de toda a China, você não acha? Eu sou o melhor, porque eu não perdoar ou aceitar se apenas um tolo qualquer que eu estava ali para ser algo grande.

Mestre Po parecia indignado e disse: Mas mestre, você foi bom, por que fez isso com Tai Lung? Ele só queria pedir-lhe desculpas, mais ele é meu novo amigo, agora ele vai ser bom, nós nos tornamos amigos.

Mestre respondeu: Lá, lá, lá, Dragon Warrior, você tem um longo caminho para se tornar um grande mestre como eu, você nunca perdoar, nunca, é o orgulho básica, primeira regra, o orgulho primeiro, segundo, um adversário poderoso como Tai Lung, você tem que distraí-lo com o que dói e então você sabe o que é? - Perguntou Shifu.

Po disse: compreender, perdoar, ensiná-lo a se orgulhar?

Mestre respondeu: Não, nunca, nenhuma dessas ações, você deve aplicar a chave de impressões digitais Wuxi, explorar e fazer o menor esforço, e ver como ele é pulverizado.

Po disse: Mas mestre, ele queria ser bom, você tem traído. - Disse o panda, severamente chocado.

Mestre disse: Eu não me importo se ele queria ser ou não, olha, o seu dever e minha obrigação é defender o vale, se você mudar de idéia, você não será um guerreiro kung fu.

Po, então, teve de aceitar muito triste, e disse: professor bem.

Mestre disse: Se você falar com Po, agora é o seu destino e seu dever como Dragon Warrior para liquidar seu amigo Tai Lung! Primeiro uso da impressão digital da chave de Wuxi.

Po disse: Mestre, quando a implementação da chave de impressões digitais Wuxi, o que vai acontecer?

Professora disse: Quando você menciona Skadush! Antes de descer o dedo mínimo, vai anunciar a derrota final, e então seu oponente será a última coisa que vai ter fora de um dedo mínimo, e depois ter de segurá-lo bem e fechar os olhos, porque quando o seu explode adversário, uma energia tão arranque poderoso você pode puxar alguns metros de distância, e pulverizado em partículas de ouro, mais tarde, quando tudo isso acabar, isso significa que o seu adversário está morto.

Po reagiu indignado, e disse ao Mestre dos mestres, violentamente liquidar sem misericórdia ao meu amigo?

Professora disse: Sim, ele vai.

Uma hora mais tarde ...

Orgulho na ninguém Amistad Pára

Tai Lung foi despertado, e quando ele acordou, ele foi amarrado a uma coluna do Palácio de Jade, ele viu tudo embaçado, e conseguiu ver um dedo preto segurando o dedo indicador eo dedo mínimo foi criado, dizendo: "Sorry" Tai Lung chegou a ver tudo com mais clareza, e perguntou o que aconteceu comigo? o que eu amarrei aqui? E viu seu amigo Po aplicar o ponto chave Fingerprint Wuxi, e viu Mestre e disse: Pai, o que aconteceu, o que você me diga, eu perdi alguma coisa?

Mestre respondeu:

Não perca nada estúpido, ou me chamar de papai, você caiu, jajajaja, nunca vai te perdoar, você danificado o meu orgulho e minha reputação, eu fiquei apenas com os verdadeiros mestres, seu idiota. - Professor eu mencionei em um tom zombeteiro.

Então Po Tai Lung olhou e disse: Amigo, por que você está me segurando por isso o meu dedo?

Po disse: Tai Lung Desculpe, com toda a dor do meu corzón, mas o orgulho em primeiro lugar, e meu dever como o Guerreiro Dragão é liquidar o meu melhor amigo e meu melhor amigo não cumprir o meu professor.

Tai Lung estava a chorar inconsolavelmente, dizendo, mas se você fosse meu amigo, porquê, porquê, por que faço isso, por quê?

Po e quando ia dizer Skadush! Tai Lung estava gritando, não, não, ainda não! (Como uma criança que está desesperado para hora de colocar uma vacina)

Professor irá observar e Tai Lung para ele, e disse Shifu, você olha para mim filho!, Jajajajaja. Professora depois de dizer que, cuspir três vezes um leopardo, Tai Lung com os olhos lacrimejantes, apenas fechada, e ouvi uma voz dizendo: Eu não sofro mais quero ver meu amigo, não vai doer, não sentir dor depois. E então ele ouviu pronunciado: Skadush! e nada foi ouvido sobre Tai Lung.

Tai Lung é História

Após a morte de Tai Lung, Shifu estava feliz pela morte de seu filho, e mencionou a Po: Você é a única, e você tem muitos amigos, e me fizeram feliz, e agora eu oficialmente declarado o Guerreiro Dragão Po agradeceu seu professor, e depois se aposentou por um tempo.

Po não foi feliz, eu estava triste, tinha matado seu amigo, porque para alcançar seu sonho, pensou o Mestre danificado orgulho, e orgulho também prejudicou Tai Lung, e embora o leopardo queria reconciliar após de não seu pai, ele se recusou e acabou com orgulho a seu filho, e este evento, tendo pago Po Tai Lung, disse a seus seguidores que eles nunca estão orgulhosos, nunca, porque o orgulho se machucar e outros.

Tai Lung não se foi

Alguns meses mais tarde, no Palácio de Jade, o furioso 5 a ouvir barulhos estranhos segura durante a noite e madrugada, e gemidos, como se alguém chorando.

Mesmo na sala de treinamento, os objetos praticando Tai Lung, apareceu rasgado, é como o Tai Lung estava rompendo com sua enorme força.

Além disso, muitos moradores vão para suas casas tarde da noite, certifique-se de ver um leopardo brilhante, andando e você perde, mas apenas andando em volta e desaparece. Atualmente, isso ocorre com menor freqüência.

Bem, caro leitor, essa história eu tento mostrar que o orgulho em excesso é prejudicial, e é bom ter orgulho de todas as coisas, como Mestre, que é muito orgulhoso, e se tornou o orgulho de Tai Lung, e esta pediu desculpas por ter falhado, mas o mestre preferido perdoá-lo morto antes de todo o orgulho, espero que isso nos torna conscientes para não ser demasiado orgulhoso. Espero que vocês tenham gostado deste texto e gostaria de ser encorajados a deixar um comentário, porque sua opinião é o mais importante. 


End file.
